The invention relates to a system for guarding buildings and persons of the type utilizing a laser monitoring device including a laser transmitter and receiver and an associated evaluation unit.
Systems for guarding property are already known in a great variety of forms, as disclosed for example by German Patent Documents DE 22 55 788 and DE 34 23 299 A1. These however are nearly exclusively so-called light-barrier systems or devices based on TV systems and are therefore more or less permanently installed pointing in a "target direction."
A comprehensive and costly device is known from British Patent Document GB 2 183 878 A that utilizes image comparison, with a stored normal image serving as a basis to which all continuously taken additional images are compared, so that any change (for example as a result of persons penetrating the monitored area) is detected. The proposed measures not only entail very high equipment cost but high processing expense as well, so that they cannot be used for mobile applications.
An object of the invention is to provide a system of the type described above which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art, i.e. is reduced to a minimum in terms of components and processing cost, but can also be used for mobile property.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the present invention by providing a system for protecting buildings, vehicles, and persons by means of a laser monitoring device consisting of a laser transmitter and receiver and an associated evaluation unit, comprising:
a platform with variably adjustable rotational speed provided on an elevated station with an unobstructed view above the property to be protected,
an area-monitoring laser device mounted on the platform, and
an external evaluation and control unit connected to communicate with the laser device and which determines, identifies, and displays changes on the basis of stored information.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.